Whiskey Lullaby
by Alice Rozen
Summary: Songfic. Finn never got over Quinn's betrayal. Angst, suicide, character death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song "Whiskey Lullaby".**

* * *

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

__

Finn never thought Quinn could do such a thing. She broke his heart. He believed her. He believed her when she told him the baby was his. He believed her when she told him her crappy hot tub story. He believed her. He believed her, and she cheated on him. One thing he couldn't understand was why she did that with Puck.

He could have told her she was not fat at all.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
until the night_

He desperately looked for a way out. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to erase Rachel Berry's voice telling him the girl wasn't his. Telling him his girlfriend, the girl he loved, lied to him constantly.

He was sitting with a glass of whiskey in the dark room, looking for bitter sweet numbness in a glass bottle.

It just wasn't enough.

His mom was happy. He could sense that. After they moved in with the Hummels, she always smiled. And it was great. He was enjoying the family experience. He still couldn't stand the thought he was suppose to have a daughter now. His mother could be a grandmother, and Mr. Hummel could have been little Drizzle's grandfather. He went to the basement, watching Kurt scrubbing his face and putting other stuff on it. It was a normal evening at the Hudson- Hummel residence. After Finn got Burt's gun, it turned out to be a night from hell. Kurt was the one who got there first. He knew he would never forget this sight.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._

They were all shocked. School closed for one day, and everyone came to the funeral. Even Quinn and Puck showed up, standing far away from the grave and from each other. Quinn bowed her head down. She knew it was all because of her. It was her punishment for breaking the celibacy vow. She cried silently, crying over the pain she caused him. He didn't deserve that. He was a good guy. He never pushed her into having sex with him. He didn't bail at her when she told him she was pregnant. He even was there when the baby was born, pacing in the waiting room.

She knew he deserved better than her.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

She went off to college after graduation. She left every memory she had from him behind. They took a picture together at their first date. She couldn't throw it away, so she left it under her bed. She wanted to get away from Lima, as far as possible. She even flew to France for one semester. No matter how far from Ohio she was, she could still see his face. It was hunting her.

She came to spend Christmas with her mother. She drove all the way from New York. She was close to Lima when the radio started playing "Don't Stop Believing". She stopped the car, feeling the tears in her eyes. When she finally got home, she opened the liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey. Through the years the good Christian girl from Ohio learned how to drink. It was her only way to get through the day.

The next day she went to the cemetery. Tracking his grave, Quinn sat down, touching the headstone lightly. The graveyard was quiet, but the sound of the wind in the willow. She never thought she would ever feel so dead inside. She finally understood what Finn has felt. Quinn got up, taking one last look at the grave.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._


End file.
